Electric Meltdown
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Leyna is new to Fairy Tail and is a talented Lightning Dragon Slayer. But when she starts spending more time around Gray she starts to develop feelings for him. And what's this about her dead brother being alive? GrayxOc
1. Lady of Lightning

**So here's the deal. I always thought (when I first started Fairy Tail a few days ago) that if I ever had an OC she'd be a electric/lightning type magic wielder and a Dragon Slayer. Then Laxus came along and I was like ;A; kuso... But that's my story and I'm sticking to it. I will also give you a simple description.**

**Leyna has long black hair that is often tied up in a ponytail, and the bangs hang in her eyes. Her attire is a long black dress with yellow lace. She wears over it, a simple yellow jacket adorned with lightning bolts. Her eyes are a rich blue and her skin is fair and pale. **

* * *

><p>"Back down." I roared with fearlessness. Staring ahead two opponents stood before me, both only mere robbers; not a challenging battle.<p>

"Ha! Yeah right!" The scruffy man on the left cried, clutching a bag of stolen money and jewels closely to his chest. "What can a girl do?"

Smirking, I slammed my hands together. Large electric sparks appeared cracking their static furiously around my fists.

"Y-you're a wizard?" The counterpart cried and stumbled slightly.

I said nothing but simply grinned. Then, targeting the man on the right, I raised my hand and shot a bolt of electric magic to his stomach. He let out a loud, ragged cry and instantly fell to the ground. Focusing now on the other man, I ran at him full speed. He dropped the bag of stolen goods and started staggering backwards. Taking my charged hand, I balled it into a fist and punched him forcefully in the chest. The energy traveled through his body and shocked his heart. He fell, face frozen in horror. I didn't kill either of them, but they would be knocked out for several hours. Electricty wasn't something to play with.

Sighing, the magic disappeared from my hands. I pulled back my long black hair into a ponytail. Suddenly, clapping was heard. Whirling around, I prepared my magic to strike, but called it back slightly when I laid eyes on a small man. He couldn't have been taller than my shins and he looked incredibly old.

"Who are you?" I questioned in a stern tone. I wasn't going to drop my guard.

"Makarov. But most people just call me Master." So he was a teacher of some sorts? He continued on, "I'm the Guild Master for Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" I exclaimed loudly, dropping any power or attacks I planned to use on him. He nodded. Fairy Tail was an extremely infamous magical guild that housed and produced some of the strongest wizards ever.

"After that great performance of power, we'd love to have you join." I couldn't believe my own ears. The leader of the Fairy Tail guild wanted me to join?

I took me a moment to reply. "Y-yes! I'd be honored to join Master." He slightly smiled up at me and nodded approvingly.

"Very well then. Let's head out." He turned and I started to follow when I suddenly remembered something.

"Uh Master. What about the goods and money those robbers stole?" I asked glancing back at the large brown sac.

Without even turning his head, he dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it later." I wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of leaving money on the ground, however, I wouldn't argue with the man. He was older and wiser. I was sure he knew exactly what he was doing.

Master led me through the streets of Magnolia until we reached the end of one, coming upon a large white building that sort of resembled a small castle. Banners hung from the windows. The main one in the middle bore, of course, Fairy Tail's logo. The man didn't falter for he had seen the buildings more times than he can count, and quickly hurried inside. I soon followed.

Inside the guild, it could only be described as one word: Chaos.

People were fighting, yelling, drinking, laughing, just about everything one can imagine. A boy with pink hair was spouting fire from his mouth at another boy. The other boy what was stripped down to his underwear, was firing ice crystals back at him. A busty brown headed girl off to the left was drinking alcohol from a large wooden barrel. A large burly man was yelling at someone named, "Natsu." to 'act more manlier.' A guy sitting down was smoking from a large pipe and laughing. Many others were doing the same; simply sitting at tables and having a good time. In the midst of all this a white haired girl was standing behind the bar smiling happily.

I looked down at Master who seemed a little irritated. Suddenly, he cried out, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID CHILDREN!" At once the entire room got quite. He gave a little cough and directed his attention to the girl at the bar. "Mirajane, please bring the symbol marker."

"Oi! Gramps! Are we getting a new member?" The boy with pink hair cried out. Makarov simply nodded. Once Mirajane had brought the marker. He took it from her hands and turned to me.

"This will be your symbol to prove you are a proud member of Fairy Tail." I couldn't believe this was happening. I was thinking about all sorts of things. The places I would visits, the jobs I'd get to take, the friends I'd make, when I felt Makorov slam the stamp right down in the center of my chest.

"W-what the hell?" I exclaimed. When he pulled it away a black Fairy Tail logo appeared only inches away from my neck.

"That wasn't nice Master." Mirajane said, scolding him like a child.

He giggled like one, then skipped off and called out, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" As soon as he was gone people started to form to greet me.

"What's you're name?" Someone asked.

"Leyna... Asthina." I replied shyly.

"How cool!"

"Oi, get out of my way." The boy with the pink hair pushed through the small crowd. "Hiya! I'm Natsu, and I'm the coolest guy around."

Out of nowhere a blast of ice hit him directly, sending him flying. "You idiot. You and your stupid flames can't doing anything but destroy!" The boy with no clothes reappeared.

Natsu was back on his feet in an instant. "What was that Gray?" He yelled.

"You heard what I said flame brain! I don't stutter." Gray yelled back.

"Bastard!" Then the pair were fighting once more.

"Just ignore those two." A blond girl said while approaching me. "If Erza was here they wouldn't dare fight like this." Turning to me, she smiled. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you."

I gave her a small bow. "I'm Leyna. It's nice to meet you as well." I motioned to the fighting boys. "It's okay though, I think it's kinda cute."

"I don't see how... It gets annoying..." Lucy remarked looking drained. Many minuets passed and the two were still going strong until a forceful feminine voice spoke.

"Natsu. Gray. I hope you're not fighting now." Simutaniously, and very slowly their heads turned to be faces with a beautiful, tall, readheaded girl.

"Erza!" They screamed in panic.

"W-we weren't fighting!" Gray yelled in fright, "Just some friendly roughhousing!" He wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulders and the pinked haired boy did the same.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed seemly frozen with fear. I saw Lucy take her palm to her face, like she was annoyed.

I couldn't help but turn my head and let out a little giggle. After staring them down, then nodding in approaval, Erza walked over to the request board looking for a job.

"Hey, Lucy..." I asked starting to get a little shy,

"Hmm?"

"Well...I'm kinda nervous about taking my first job; do you think you could help me?"

Her eyes visibly lit up and she clapped her hands together in delight. "I would be totally excited to. In fact, why don't you go with my team on a mission to see how it's done?"

My eyes widened. "Woah. Really?" The blond smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd love too! Who are your team mates?" I glanced around the guild hall.

"Erza." She said pointing to the scary warrior woman. Then towards Gray and Natsu. "And these two idiots." They were no longer fighting openly now that Erza was here but they were glaring at each other feircly behind her back. "I'll go tell Erza that you're tagging along. I'm sure she'll be delighted that you're willing to start this soon!" I nodded in conformation and she left.

"So you're new here?" A voice asked not long after Lucy was gone. I turned around to be faced with a short blue headed girl. "That's cool! I'm Levy."

"I'm Leyna. Nice to meet you." I replied polietly.

"Ley-chan!" She spoke suddenly and loudly, slightly making me jump. "I'll call you Ley-chan."

"Oh. Okay." I smiled at her. "That's cute."

She thrusted her fists in the air with enthusiasm. "We will be great friends Ley-chan!" I nodded and she grinned.

"Oi. Levy-chan. Let's head out." Two boys standing at the main doors were waving her down.

She gave me a small wave. "See you later~" And she turned to leave.

After she left I looked around and took a seat at one of the empty tables. So many new people, so many new changes. Ways for me to grow stronger! I would battle stronger opponents and make a name for myself. Fulgora would be so proud with me if he were still here. I beamed at the thought and smiled happily to myself.

"Hey Leyna! We've found a job." Lucy called, waving me down. Hurrying towards her, I could feel excitement running through my veins.

"Yay! I'm stoked." I felt the electricty charging me up.

"That is the attitude to have." Erza said, smiling at me. She really was pretty. "You will be a sucessful wizard if you keep thinking like that."

Feeling fuled by her comment I quickly asked, "When do we leave?"

"Right now." She ripped off a piece of paper from the board.

Lucy turned around. "Natsu! Gray! Let's go."

The two opposites stopped silently batteling and walked over to where they were standing.

"Oh hey Leyna!" Natsu said, grinning widely. "Are you going on this job with us?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I asked Lucy if she would show me the ropes."

Suddenly a flying blue cat appeared next to the pink haired wizard and snickered. "Although I doubt she'll do anything."

Embarassed, Lucy pointed a finger at the cat accuzingly. "At least I do more than you Happy!" But the cat called Happy didn't seem phased by her comment.

Gray looked over Erza shoulder at the sheet of paper. "Eh? Only 50,000 Jewels? Isn't that kinda cheep?"

"Well since Leyna is new." Erza turned to him and he flinched. "I thought it would only be considerate to prep her with one of the easier missions. Now, the job is all the way in Shirotsume. If we want to get there by tomorrow afternoon, we must depart soon."

I could berely contain my excitement. I was going on my first real job as a member of Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>We had to take two trains to get to Shirotsume. We boarded the first train at Magnolia station. Since there were five people instead of their usual four, we were sort of cramped. I sat by the window and Gray sat beside me. On the opposite side, Lucy sat across from me, then Natsu, and Erza on the end. The warrior looked irrtaited.<p>

As soon as the train started rolling, Natsu keeled over shaking violently.

"N-Natsu! Are you okay?" I asked worridly.

"Don't worry about that dork." Gray said, not even glancing at him. "He gets sick all the time. Motion sickness."

Erza punched him in the stomach amd tossed him into the floor. "There. That's a lot more comfortable." I was slightly shocked by her actions, but I guessed that's just her personality.

The train wasn't supposed to stop for about three hours, so it was a rather long ride. Erza, at some point, ended up falling asleep, surprising the other two wizards greatly. I assumed they didn't expect to see her so vunerable. Many minuets passed and I was getting bored.

"Hey," I said, finally tired of silence. "What kinds of magic do you guys have?" I looked at them.

Lucy was the first to answer. "I'm a Celestial wizard."

"You mean you can summon spirits?" She nodded. "Oh! Show me."

She smirked and took out a large golden key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!"

A small pinked hair girl in a frilly maid outfit appeared. In a soft-spoken voice, she said, "Is it time for punishment, Princess?"

"Oh that's so cool!" I squealed beaming at the spirit.

"Sorry Virgo. I just needed you as an example." Lucy giggled.

"Oh very well." She turned to face her master. "Loke has requested to switch places with me. Will permission be granted?"

Lucy's face flushed a bright red and she waved her hands spazically. "No no! That will be all." And she closed the gate.

I tilted my head slightly confused. "Who is Loke?"

"Oh.. um..." She was blushing heavily. "He's one of my spirits. He is Leo the Lion, but we call him Loke..."

Without thinking, I asked, "Do you like him?" It seemed apparent by the way she was acting, but I just wanted to confirm.

As if it were possible, her face turned even more red, like a tomato, and she just sat there. Out of nowhere, Happy appeared. "You broke Lucy!" And he giggled.

"Lucy?" I asked, shaking her gently. When she didn't respond, I turned to Gray. "What about you?"

"Ice Make Magic." He said monotonly.

"Ice? That's cool as well. Will show me please?" Closing his hands, a spark of blue flashed and he reopened his palms. Standing there was a small ice sculpture of a swan. "Amazing!" But the swan quickly melted away. Frowning when it did that, a thought popped into my head. "Say..." I asked, "Do you have ice that can't melt?"

"Yeah..." He replied, seeming slightly confused.

"Do you think you could sculpt me a lightning bolt out of it? Please~" I requested.

"Huh? Why?"

"Um, because your ice is really beautiful and I'd love to have some. If you want I can pay you an-" I started to reach into my small black bag but he stopped me. I looked up and his face was flushed slightly.

"No, it's okay." Coughing akwardly, he did the same as before, but when he opened his hands this time, there sat a medium sized lightning bolt. This one didn't melt away.

Taking it from his hands, I held it up in the air to get a better look. "It's beautiful. Thanks so much Gray!" And then I placed it in my bag.

"So Leyna." Lucy suddenly asked, seeming to recover from her melt down, "What kind of magic do you use?" Suddenly the train jerked to a stop.

The overhead speaker came on. "We will be stopping shortly to let another train pass. We hope this will not cause any inconvenience."

Natsu popped up and laughed. "Yes! I get a break!"

Ignoring him, I turned to Lucy. "I'm an Lightning wizard."

"Who taught you?" She asked quickly.

Smiling, I said simply, "Fulgora, the Lightning Dragon."

This time when they stared at me I was at a loss why. "Ehhh? You're a Dragon Slayer?" Gray shouted.

I nodded slowly, confused by their reactions. Natsu stood and grabbed me tightly by the shoulders. "Where is he?" He seemed to almost yell. "This Fulgora of yours!"

"He disappeared last year." I was discomforted by his actions.

"On July seventh?"

My eyes widened. "..Yeah..." His grip tightened and I flinched.

"Natsu, let go! You're hurting her." Lucy yelled with worry but he wouldn't let go. He kept staring at me. Annoyed, I channeled my electric magic from my body and into his. It shocked him violently and he fell to the ground. Just as he did the train lurched and started back up. Natsu was down for the count.

"W-what happened?" Gray asked, a little weary.

"I simply shocked him." I flipped my hair away from my face. "He sure is a lively one."

The blond sighed seemingly drained. "Yeah. He is." The rest of the train ride passed in silence. Lucy had quickly fallen asleep just as Erza and Natsu wasn't getting up any time soon.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the lightning bolt Gray had made for me. Then I also took out a silver chain. Using my magic, I bound the chain and the bolt of ice together to make a makeshift necklace. Slipping it over my head, I noticed out the corner of my eyes, Gray watching me. When I turned to face him, he looked away, but I saw a small tint of red brushing his cheeks. I smiled at him.

He was cute.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is my first chapter. This took many days to do, because at first I didn't have any story and I didn't know who I wanted my OC to end up with. (GrayLoke/Natsu/Laxus/Scorpio [Yeah! I went there Aquarius!]) So yeah. But I think the answer is obvious. **

**Wow over 3,000 words? I think that is the longest I have ever written for a single chapter.**

_Names:  
><em>_Leyna-_ Means bright and shining light.  
><em>Fulgora<em>**- **Latin for Lightning.

**So yeah. More on Leyna's backstory later. Hope you enjoyed. More to be out soon~**


	2. Pondering the Past

"Don't worry Leyna! I'll protect you." My twin brother Nariko yelled. He quickly clambered up, spreading his arms out wide to shield my crumbled body. The robbers cackled evilly and circled us.

"How cute." One of the bigger built robbers said mockingly. I quickly looked around but no one was here except us and these goons. The same one spoke again. "You know what?" He looked at the others in his group grinning. "Since you're such a big guy, why don't we just take you instead?" The others laughed and he quickly lifted Nariko and threw him over his shoulder. My twin kicked and screamed but the robber didn't falter. Two of the others circled around behind me. One grabbed my so my arms were pinned above my head and the other shoved a cloth on my face. Air quickly left my body and I because light headed. Seconds later, I felt myself loose consciousness and everything became black.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was cold, hungry and alone. I looked at my surroundings slowly, but I didn't recognize any land marks and there didn't seem to be any villages nearby. Then I thought of my twin and tears instantly sprang to my eyes. Where did they take him? Did they drug him? Did they sell him? ... Did they kill him? I became frantic. He was the only family I had! Just when I was clumsily trying to stand so I could run in search of him, a huge booming voice stopped me in my tracks.<p>

"Child! Stop your ridiculous crying!" I slowly turned to be faced with a towering fierce dragon! It had bright yellow scales and spikes dotted it's tail and face. It was as tall as a mountain and lightning cracked furiously around it. I had heard about dragons, but I never wanted to meet one!

Even though I was intimidated, I managed to squeak out, "Have you seen my brother? Some robbers took him away and I can't find him."

The large dragon's features softened and his expression turned to one of pity. "Regrettably, no."

I could feel the tears start to form in the corners of my eyes swiftly. I started to panic. "But I have no where to go! I have no family, and no one to stay with! I'll starve or get sick and die!" I fell to the ground and cried for what seemed like endless minuets. Crying for myself, and my most likely dead brother.

The dragon coughed and spoke, "Well, if you truly have no where to turn to, why don't you live with me?"

* * *

><p>I gasped lightly as I woke from my dream. It was nighttime and we were on the second train to Shirostume. Everyone in the compartment was fast asleep. Natsu was lying on my shoulder snoring loudly. I guess being sick so much finally got to him and he just went to sleep instead of passing out. Groaning, I pushed him over onto Gray. The sleeping ice wizard didn't even flinch. Oh well. At least Lucy would have something to write in that novel she told me about.<p>

I rested my head in my palm and stared at the window. The moon was full and the stars were out. It was strange, I hadn't had a dream about my meeting of Fulgora in a long time. After he made the offer, I stayed with him on Lightning Mountain. It was way out in the middle of the ocean; no one could bug us except the ones who lived in Thunder Valley several miles west. But we never got a visit from anyone there. Lightning Mountain was a violent and deadly place. It stormed all the time and lightning flashed in the sky endlessly. Sometimes bolts would strike a tree and catch it on fire. When I first arrive, everything about the place scared me and I regretted my agreement. But Fulgora taught me to embrace the electric flashes from the heavens. Soon after I got a little older, he taught me how to read and write and even taught me a little lightning magic! I was able to get a hold of the magic pretty quickly so he soon put my studies aside and taught me the ways of Lightning Dragon Slayer magic.

We had some amazingly fun times. In a weird way, he was like the dad I never had.

But one day, he just disappeared.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I started to mumble a sleeping spell that will put you out and make you have good dreams. I had nightmares repeatedly when I was younger so Fulgora taught me the spell to put my mind at ease. Once I completed the words, my eyes shut and I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Leyna... Leyna wake up." Someone was gently shaking me, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I recognized the voice as Lucy's and she shook me again. "We've arrived. Come on. Get up." Groaning internally, I slowly cracked my eyes opened and was blinded by the retched sun.<p>

"Good morning." I saw Lucy smile at me. I nodded at her and stood. Passengers were getting off the train, and we were the only two still sitting.

"Where is Erza and the others?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh they're already on the station. I was having a hard time waking you up so I told them to go ahead and we'd catch up."

"Sorry..." I said slightly embarrassed. "I used a sleeping spell because I couldn't get to sleep."

She waved her hand to say it was okay and stood, stretching her arm behind her head. "I know what you mean. I hate sleeping on trains. They make my muscles stiff." She dropped her arm back to her side and turned to me. "Well, let's go~"

We walked for a couple of miles and the sun beat down on my flesh, but the ice necklace Gray made for me kept me cool.

"It's so hot!" Lucy yelled throwing her arms in the air.

"I don't see what you're complaining about." Natsu said staring at her as if she was simple.

"Of course you don't!" She snapped. "Your whole body is practically made out of heat!"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Geeze. Thanks." He said dejectedly.

"It's the truth!" She yelled. Turning to me, she groaned, "How are you not hot Leyna?"

I smiled and pointed at the necklace hanging on my neck. "It's made of ice. It keeps me cool." I flashed a smile at Gray and he turned away.

"That's so not fair Gray! We're friends right?" She grabbed his white jacket. "Come on! Make me one." But he simply shrugged her off and I giggled.

About an hour later, we arrived at a small broke down village.

"This is where we're supposed to be?" Gray question suspiciously.

Erza nodded. "This is where the job request was sent from." We walked through the village and it looked as if houses were barely just standing. Crops were withered and there were only a few chickens that pecked at the ground. We saw no people.

Coming in front of a ragged inn, Erza turned to the door. "And if I'm not mistaken, this is where we are to meet our client." She went to open the door and it fell of it's hinges and onto the floor. A large cloud of dust flew up when it connected with the wood.

Lucy and Natsu let out a shriek at the same time but Erza merely stood there. Shrugging my shoulders I walked in. It was so dark inside, I didn't think the people could afford electricity. Snapping my fingers, a bolt of lightning flew up and relight all the light bulbs and candles throughout the house.

"Oh. How lovely."

* * *

><p><strong>A weird way to end the chapter, yeah I know but that's all I got right now(: Enjoy.<strong>


End file.
